


SKAM Madison: Emily

by wordshavepower



Series: SKAM Madison [1]
Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany), Original Work, SKAM (France), SKAM (Netherlands), SKAM (Norway), SKAM (Spain), SKAM Austin, WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Being a teenager is hard, Gen, Multi, get ready for the constant anxiety and angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordshavepower/pseuds/wordshavepower
Summary: Season 1 of SKAM Madison follows junior Emily Williams at Madison West High School in Madison, Wisconsin, as she struggles with friendships, romance, and social pressures to fit in.
Relationships: Emily Williams/Nolan Donovan
Series: SKAM Madison [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202645
Kudos: 1





	SKAM Madison: Emily

**Author's Note:**

> The series will begin releasing in real time on September 6, 2021. Follow us on Twitter at @SkamMadison, and at skammadison.tumblr.com. Characters' Instagrams are open!
> 
> Emily: @oneinaemillion  
> Lucy: @luluzlucy  
> Nolan: @nolan.donovan12
> 
> Thanks for reading,
> 
> the SKAM Madison team

_High school. Some people think those are the best years of your life imaginable. Those four years, being taught in some building that simultaneously smells like bleach and the meatloaf the cafeteria is serving for lunch. Is it because you’re surrounded by peers who understand you? Or is it because teenagers are constantly performing for others. Shakespeare said once that the world’s a stage and the people in it merely players. I think he was onto something, because the reality of it all, truly? High school sucks ass. I’m tired of the constant pressure of expectations. I’m tired of living in these “moments of history,” of all the adults looking down on us to save the world they broke. These were apparently supposed to be the happiest years of my freaking life, and you know what? Being a teenager in 2021 is hard as fuck. How am I supposed to concentrate on graduating when my world is quite literally falling apart? I’m tired. Scratch that. My generation is tired. We’re carrying the weight of the world on our shoulders._


End file.
